


Role Model

by Bre_ath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Killian, Collars, Grace - Freeform, Handcuffs, Jefferson/Killian - Freeform, Jefferson/Killian relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, MadHook, Mild Kink, Top Jefferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bre_ath/pseuds/Bre_ath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson gets a call from Grace's school and Killian has some explaining to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Model

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first bdsm type writing and i wanted to make it more mild just to test the waters. Also i tried working a bit on my diction so i hope it shows and i hope you enjoy it! I love this pairing!  
> ~love love and love will love you!

“Killian. What the hell is this?”  
Jefferson haphazardly chucked his phone onto the table in front of the seemingly innocent Killian who was chowing down on leftovers from the night before in his boxers.  
“What are you talking about?”  
Jefferson took a deep breath and clenched his jaw.  
“I just got a phone call from Grace's school”  
“Okay. And?”  
He Squinted slightly at killians aloof response “And it has your name written all over it. She punched a boy at school.”  
Killian stopped mid bite and smirked.  
“Oh. That.”  
Jefferson’s tone turned threatening, his face turning a mild shade of red at Killian's calm response,“Oh.That? oh..that...”  
His face turned a deeper shade of purple as Killian stirred in his seat. Its moments like this that Jefferson’s madness made him seem almost unrecognizable and, as much as he prided himself in the ability to control it, his daughter was definitely the Achilles heel in his steely line of mental defense. Killian chose his words very carefully.

“I...may or may not have...taught Grace how to defend herself...” 

Jefferson was quiet for a moment. He could hear the blood racing through his veins and the silence didn’t improve the thick tension in the air.

“So you knew about this?”

Hook looked at him across the table, finishing his fork full of food, “Well...yeah i guess kinda. I knew the boy was pickin' on her. 'Sides, maybe he'll stop pickin' on girls if he gets his teeth knocked in by one.” 

“KILLIAN!” 

That sudden flip suggested Jefferson's slipping sanity,“What? I mean honestly whats the worst that going to happen from all this? Grace gets a bit more confidence? The little arse stops bullying girls? They are just kids love, how much do you think this little incident is really going to matter?” 

Jefferson’s huff and distinguished pout made Killian's nerves relax a little. This reaction was safe.

“...Fine. But I’m talking to her tonight and no more of this father daughter shot-for-shot training. If she says she has any other problems, send her to me.”

Killian nodded but his thoughts spoke otherwise. Yeah that'd be the day. If Jefferson found out that boy was picking on Grace before all this well...lets just say he wouldn’t be the only poor soul with one hand. 

~ ~ ~

“So how was that?”  
Killian questioned as Jefferson entered the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
“It went well. You were right. The young man was picking on her and apparently she wasn't the only one he was picking on. I told her its only okay to defend yourself and others but it isn't okay to pick fights aimlessly and she seemed to understand.”  
“Well that's good at least.” Killian stated his voice hinting at his disinterest,  
wrapping his arms around Jefferson’s waist. Spitting out his tooth paste he smiled, “And what exactly are you up to, hm?” 

“What'd you mean?” Killian breathed against his neck and ran his lips ever so gently along his sensitive skin. He smirked as he felt Jefferson’s hand touch his, bringing it down to untie his pajama pants.  
“In a hurry are we?” his thick accent oozed into Jefferson’s mind and spread like wildfire all through his body. He quickly turned around and shoved the pirate captain against the bathroom door,

“Oh no. After all the trouble you caused me today, you are wearing the collar.” 

Killian cracked a slow half smile. He loved when Jefferson took control. His motions were always direct but they were placed randomly and unconventionally throughout the episode, his deranged mind leaking through. Jefferson wrapped the thick black collar studded with small anchors around his neck and roughly tightened the strap, clipping a small leash onto the cold silver D ring that jutted out from the leather.  
“You do as I say or...”

“Or I walk the plank?” Killian interrupted. Jefferson tugged ruthlessly at the leash bringing him to his knees.

“No. If you don’t do as I say you won't be walking at all,” tugging even harder, he brought Killian over to the bed, “And as for that disgustingly cliche outburst, I am off limits. You keep your hands above your head unless specified.” Jefferson asserted as he closed the handcuffs around Killian's wrist and up around his hook cuff. “And if you escape, I will stop completely and it will be up to you to finish.”

Killian groaned at the last rule. Masturbating worked in desperate times but why would you bother touching yourself if you knew your sexy boyfriend was in the house? It just wasn’t the same for him. Yanking him up towards the head of the bed, Jefferson fastened the handcuff chain to a small hook that was screwed into the wall and leaned close to Killian's lips, pulling away quickly at the last minute, biting at his neck instead, leaving dark red spots all the way down his body. Stopping at his waistband he looked up at Killian, tugging at his boxers until it was just enough to free him. This was Jefferson's favorite. The anticipation always got the better of his tethered partner and he could tell Killian was having a hard time waiting by the deep crimson color his chest had turned. Grinning, Jefferson ran his tongue along the bottom of Killian's semi swollen shaft moving slowly up to his tip, his lips drifting to his hip leaving a dark red mark in memory of the occasion. Killian pulled at his handcuffs letting a deep moan escape, his muscles clenching at the teasing and his tip now dripping in titillation.

“I think that's enough teasing. You've been relatively well behaved.” Jefferson unclasped the handcuffs from the wall, “Turn around. Now.” He commanded, “And keep those hands to yourself.”  
Killian bit his lip, his stiffness pink as he assumed his position on his knees. Jefferson pushed on his shoulders forcing him down on the bed, tugging his hips up into position. Stripping his own boxers, he touched his own elation and moved back into proper position, feeling Killian's strong back all the way down to his perfectly molded ass, striking it randomly with an open palm. Killian's voice murmured louder and louder every time Jefferson's hand collided with his skin.  
“Please...” he uttered  
“Please what?” Jefferson whispered in his ear.  
“Please...just fuck me.”  
“That's what i like to hear.” Jefferson ran his hand along his companions chest and sat up rubbing his erection against Killian's opening, throttling his hips, matching his lovers crys.  
Lubing himself, Jefferson yanked on the leash hard forcing his partners head head to jerk up. Finally pushing against his opening, Jefferson pushed himself in bit by tantalizing bit, trying not to cause his lover too much pain. "uuhhh Jeff...”Killian clenched his teeth in both pleasure and pain, taking in all of Jefferson's length without complaint. Gradually he began moving his hips back and forth, gently letting himself slide back and roughly shoving back in, slapping Killian's ass every so often. Holding his leash tightly, Jefferson moved a little faster plunging and pulling out again with accurate motions, groaning in Killian's ear, whispering filthy comments and gently reaching around his hips to jerk his tight, enlarged pleasure.  
“Jeff i'm gunna...” With his last word Killian spilled all over his lovers hand moaning into the night, leaning his head on his arm trying to catch his breath while Jefferson caught his own bliss behind him, pulling on his leash harder. Both collapsed on the bed heaving oxygen into their lungs, breathing feeling like a labored task.  
“So.” Killian finally delivered, “Am i forgiven?” he let his head fall to its side admiring the man laying next to him, watching his bodies every subtle movement and gazing at every detail. This was the only time the thick scar on his neck could be seen. This or in the shower at least. Other than that he always had it hidden away. A shame in Killian's eyes really. He always found scars particularly attractive.  
“Well...i guess so.” A familiar wild smile crossed his lips, “unless your ready for round two.”  
Killian smiled “Alright. But it's your turn to wear the collar.”


End file.
